Fast and efficient data processing and database updating are common concerns. It is often the case that data messages targeted for a database are sent unnecessarily. This can occur when incoming data update messages arrive after data targeted for update has been updated differently or has been deleted from the database. This may necessitate further data update messages to cancel or correct the now-stale data update messages. It may be the case that network traffic is needlessly consumed and processing efficiency is reduced in dealing with a plethora of data messages that have little or no net desirable effect. In the financial industry, some or all of these effects may lead to a lack of sufficient liquidity in an order book and uncertainty in order fulfillment for certain types of market participants, among other problems.